


Zoey's Extraordinary Jealousy

by quietsharpeheart



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: 1x07 rewrite, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietsharpeheart/pseuds/quietsharpeheart
Summary: It's one thing to have to hear Leif's heart song, it's a whole other to have to watch him push himself on someone clearly uninterested.(or: Zoey loses her cool when Leif tries to kiss Joan).
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Joan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Zoey's Extraordinary Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to fix that end scene of 1x07.

  
Zoey almost doesn't believe what she's hearing.

Or what she's seeing.

This type of behavior she would expect from maybe Tobin but Leif? She would have thought he'd have more common sense than to ever pull a stunt like this.

_Ugh._

As if listening to Leif flirt with Joan wasn't bad enough, a heart song just had to come along with it. 

And it wasn't even a cute heart song, it was disturbing and possessive and completely unromantic. The type of song someone with honorable intentions would never sing.

It both disgusted and infuriated Zoey to no end.

Leif had no absolutely right.

After all Joan's been through with the divorce, she deserved so much more than to be sung to in such a way. It was a small consolation to Zoey that Joan would never have to witness Leif's performance.

Zoey wished she could be so lucky.

"Leif, I'm in a position of power over you. It's wrong." While Joan spoke, Zoey found herself sighing in relief. She knew Joan was not the kind of woman to be so easily swayed by temptation but it was nice to hear the confirmation all the same. "You look like you just started shaving and it flies in the face of everything I believe about workplace professionalism."

"I couldn't agree more."

Zoey can't help but frown at Leif's response. His words didn't quite match up to his body language. Joan had obviously just shut him down and yet he hardly looked discouraged.

Time seems to slow down as Zoey watches Leif close the distance between him and Joan, his head angling for a kiss—

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Zoey vaguely registers her own outburst, too enraged by Leif's audacity.

Joan startles at the same time Leif jumps back, both of them surprised to see Zoey standing there.

"Exactly how much of that did you overhear?" Leif wonders anxiously, as Zoey storms over and up the steps to Joan's office.

"All of it!" Zoey exclaims, forcing herself between Leif and Joan and rounding on Leif. "What is wrong with you? Are you insane? Did you not hear her say she wasn't interested? Does consent mean nothing to you? It must not otherwise you would have asked if kissing her was okay!"

Zoey is so mad her body is literally trembling with rage. If she had any kind of upper body strength, she probably would've snapped her tablet in half by now.

"This is none of your business, Zoey." Leif snaps.

Zoey ignores Lief like he ignored Joan. She wasn't anywhere near finished scolding him.

" _I put a spell on you because you're mine?_ Really?" Zoey utters, quoting his heart song's lyrics with disgust. "Newsflash, she is not yours because one: she is not a thing to possess and two: she's your boss. She's _my_ —" Zoey falters, realizing she was about to misspeak. Her face flushes at the near mistake. "She's m-my boss. Our boss."

"Zoey, take it easy." Joan's hand comes up to wrap around Zoey's arm, urging her to get out of Leif's face. "Leif, just go home."

Leif reluctantly does but not before throwing Zoey one last dirty look.

"What kind of twisted heart song is that even?" Zoey calls after him, still rightly furious.

As soon as he's gone, Zoey whips back around so fast Joan jumps back.

Joan looks Zoey up and down, her blue eyes wide with concern. "Zoey, I've never seen you like this." 

"Yeah, well, Leif tried to kiss you!"

"Yeah, I know." Joan scoffs. "I was unfortunately there."

Zoey shakes her head, still reeling.

Who did Leif think he was?

"Are you okay?" she asks Joan suddenly. "Do you want me to slap him? Cause I can slap him. I'm his manager. I can totally do that."

Zoey turns on her heel with every intention of chasing Leif down but Joan grabs a hold of her wrist at the last second, bringing her back.

"No, Zoey, you actually can't." Joan smiles gently.

"But—"

Zoey starts to protest but Joan just pins her with a firm stare. "Zoey what's all this really about? Talk to me." Joan's gaze softens as her head tilts in question, "Did something happen with your dad? Is he okay? Do you need me to do anything?"

"My dad's fine." Zoey huffs, mostly annoyed, but also very touched by Joan's concern.

"Then, Zoey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Zoey repeats incredulously. "What's wrong is Leif tried to kiss you! You literally just got divorced which he very well knows and yet he's here taking advantage of you having to work late nights, flashing you evil smiles and singing you gross heart songs, preening around the office like he's some suave lothario who has you right where he wants you!"

For a moment Joan just stares at her, mouth dropped open in shock.

If Zoey weren't so worked up she'd probably be mortified speaking to Joan in such a way but as it is, she was too upset to be overwhelmed by her usual insecurities.

"I need a drink." Zoey declares suddenly. "Do you need a drink? What am I saying, of course you do. You just had Leif all over you." Zoey moves past Joan and begins gathering up her things for her. "We'll go to that karaoke bar that's around the corner. I know it's not one of your favorites but it's close by—"

"Zoey," Joan interrupts. "Can you stop for like a second and please clue me in? Why are you acting like this?"

"Why you aren't acting like this is the better question." Zoey throws back with a deep frown. "You're not even upset that Leif tried to kiss you. What, does this kind of thing happen to you often?"

"Well..." Joan's head dips to the side.

"Of course it does." Zoey shakes her head to herself and scowls. "Why wouldn't it? You're beautiful, intelligent, dynamic, creative, and beautiful just like Leif said."

"You said beautiful twice."

Zoey flushes and throws her hands up in exasperation. "It's the alcohol, alright?

"We haven't had a drink yet." Joan points out.

"Right."

Zoey hands Joan her things without direct eye contact and leads her over to the elevator. She presses the down button several times in succession and stomps her way into the elevator when the doors finally open.

Zoey crosses her arms over her chest as the doors close behind them. As Joan pushes the button for the ground floor, Zoey catches sight of her smile.

"Why are you so smiley?" Zoey complains, her arms dropping to her sides. "Why are you not sharing in my rage? You're the one all this awfulness happened to! You should be sharing in my rage!"

"Sorry," Joan says half-heartedly. "I can't help it."

Zoey huffs and waits impatiently while the elevator continues its descent. Unable to help herself, she presses the designated button again, several times, willing the elevator to go faster.

"Zoey," Joan's hand covers hers, trying to get her to stop.

Zoey recoils at her touch and whips around.

"You know if there's anyone in this office that you should be kissing, it's _me_."

Zoey's eyes widen with the realization of what she'd just said. Not in her head, but out loud.

_Oh no. Oh no..._

Zoey's pretty sure her heart just dropped down into her stomach.

"Joan, I—"

"I agree." Joan says at the same time.

Zoey blinks at her.

"Wait, what? You do?"

Joan looks a little surprised by her own admission but soldiers on, nodding with a tentative smile, "I know I shouldn't, but I do."

Zoey releases the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "For how long?"

"Since we started spending time together. Outside the office, I mean."

It was getting to be a regular thing, them hanging out. And not just in the way that it had started, with Joan declaring off the cuff that they would be doing something and then just dragging Zoey along for the ride. Now they made plans that Zoey had a say in, now they texted, now they talked on the phone...sometimes through all hours of the night.

But even with all that progress, Zoey never would have imagined their relationship to take this turn. She wouldn't allow herself to. After all, up until recently, Joan has always been her married boss.

Or, in other words, about as off-limits as a person could possibly be.

Now Joan was divorced, but still very much her boss. So still a huge no-no.

It sucked having feelings for someone so unattainable and sucked even more having those feelings deepen when they started getting closer, but Zoey learned to get used to it. She had no other choice.

But now...

"I wanted to tell you but I obviously couldn't." Joan continues, twisting her hands in a rare showcase of nerves. "Me being your boss was the main reason. Me not wanting to screw up our friendship was another reason. And me being married was admittedly less of a reason, but still one."

"Joan, I didn't know you were..." Zoey trails off, unsure of the right label to use. She didn't want to offend.

"I didn't know you were either." Joan replies. "That's another reason why I didn't. For the longest time I thought you and Max were a thing."

Zoey's eyes roll up into her head at the reminder of Max and all the drama currently going on with them. That she still had to deal with.

"I'm not, I mean we're not, we're friends. He and I." Zoey explains awkwardly. "He wants more but I...can't."

"Can't?" Joan questions.

"I mean, I don't want to."

_I want you._ But Zoey can't bring herself to say that out loud.

Zoey looks up at Joan, trying to gain some insight to her thoughts. What did all this mean for them now?

"I'm sorry for losing my cool back in your office," Zoey starts, needing to fill the silence somehow, "I was—"

"Jealous?" Joan fills in with a small smirk.

"Yeah," Zoey blushes. "I guess so."

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get so riled up." Joan chuckles.

Zoey shakes her head, her gaze dipping briefly in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

She's never found jealousy attractive in others and she could only assume a woman like Joan felt the same.

"Don't be. It brought us here."

And with that, Joan steps forward prompting Zoey's breath to catch in her throat.

Joan holds out her hands and Zoey slides her own against them, tentatively linking their fingers together.

It's not the first time they've held hands but it's the first time this feels so incredibly intimate. It sends Zoey's heart aflutter.

They gravitate closer to each other until there was nowhere left for them go.

Zoey's eyes flutter close in anticipation, feeling the graze of Joan's nose against her skin as she leans down to—

The elevator doors chime open suddenly, startling them both.

They both look out toward the lobby.

If Zoey were smarter, she would take the universe's obvious hint and walk away. Hooking up with her boss was bound to cause trouble for them both.

"It's okay." Joan murmurs, taking a step back, and drawing Zoey's attention, "I won't blame you if you wanna..." Her head sadly tilts toward the exit.

But Zoey has no intention of going anywhere. At least, not without Joan.

Zoey lets the doors close on their own, then reaches over to press the button for the top floor.

Joan glances at her in confusion.

"Whoops." Zoey smiles.

Joan smiles, understanding. "Whoops." she echoes softly, stepping closer and placing her hands on Zoey's waist.

She brings their lips together, brushing only slightly, before kissing Zoey with everything she had.

Zoey moans in contentment as her mouth slips between Joan's. She rises up on her toes, wanting to match Joan's intensity, and cups Joan's cheek with her hand while the other steadies herself against Joan's surprisingly toned arm.

Joan grips her tightly in response and Zoey's whole body ignites with pleasure.

How Charlie could ever let Joan slip through his fingers when she kissed like _this_ was beyond Zoey's comprehension. He had to be the stupidest man alive.

"Crap," Joan whispers suddenly, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Zoey pants, pressing her nose against Joan's chin and taking advantage of the interruption to catch her breath.

"I forgot to ask for your consent." Zoey can't tell if Joan's honestly concerned or just teasing her. It's only when Zoey lifts her head that she sees the twinkle in Joan's eyes and gets her answer. "You gonna bite my head off like you did Leif?"

Zoey smiles and considers it for a moment, then kisses Joan deeply, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth and biting just hard enough to draw a gasp.

Zoey pulls away, licking her lips with satisfaction.

"There, consider yourself reproached."

Joan's blue eyes turn darker than Zoey has ever seen before.

It's all the warning Zoey gets before Joan pounces, kissing Zoey with such hunger that it made her previous kisses feel tame in comparison.

Zoey kisses back just as eagerly, happily encouraging every second of it.

"Ow!" Zoey winces and abruptly breaks away from their kiss, forced to lower her heels. "Sorry, cramp."

Why did Joan have to be so damn tall? Her calf muscles were not prepared for this workout.

"No, no come back." Zoey whispers quickly, as Joan starts to straighten up. She grabs Joan by the front of her shirt, bringing her back down until Zoey can cup her face again and lick into her mouth like she wants.

Joan moans again and angles her neck at an awkward angle, trying to compensate for the height difference.

Zoey whimpers when Joan suddenly grabs her hips and effortlessly lifts her up into her arms.

"Wow, you're strong." Zoey pants, her hands coming to rest on Joan's shoulders for stability while her thighs squeeze her waist. "Those pilates classes are really working, huh?"

"You flatter me, Red, but really you're just light. You weigh less than my purse."

Zoey pulls a slight face. "Thanks, I think?"

Joan backs her up against the wall and begins kissing her way down Zoey's neck, apparently done talking.

Distantly, Zoey hears the elevator chime, signalling their arrival to the top floor. Zoey has every intention of ignoring it but Joan has other ideas.

Zoey holds tight as Joan carries her over to the control panel and slaps the ground floor button in frustration.

The sharp slap echoes deliciously in the enclosed space, making Zoey's thighs clench tighter around Joan's waist.

The elevator starts its descent and Joan and Zoey sink back into each other.

They kiss the entire way down the sixteen floors, pausing only to catch their breaths. It was the most Zoey's ever kissed or been kissed in her entire life.

Eventually though their kisses begin to wind down, slowing into sweeter, less frenzied exchanges.

Zoey smiles helplessly as Joan presses one last tender kiss to her forehead before pulling away completely. Zoey takes the hint, sliding her hands from Joan's face and unwrapping herself from around Joan. Her legs wobble as she returns to her feet. She hadn't realized just how hard she'd been squeezing Joan's waist.

She was definitely going to be sore in the morning.

Zoey takes a step back and tugs at the hem of her sweater, attempting to gather herself. She glances up at Joan and stops, her breath catching in her throat.

Joan was truly a sight to behold. Her hair was perfectly mussed, her clothing completely skewed, and her mouth was deliciously red and swollen.

All because of Zoey.

It fills her with pride like no other.

The elevator doors chime open again to the ground floor. Joan gently beckons her with her head. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

Zoey can't help her small gulp of excitement. As Joan fully turns around to face her, Zoey's gaze inadvertently drops to her chest.

During their make out session a few of Joan's shirt buttons had become undone, revealing a hint more of cleavage than usual. It wasn't enough to be considered indecent exposure but it was definitely enough to make Zoey ache for more.

Joan catches where Zoey's attention has gone to and smirks. "Easy there, tiger. You're not getting full access to these til at least our third date."

Joan turns away with a wink, leaving Zoey alone in the elevator to watch the sway of her hips.

Zoey stays like that, frozen, until the elevators start to close on her. She snaps out of her daze with a jump and hurries through the gap.

"You coming, Zoey?"

"Not until our third date, apparently." Zoey mutters under her breath.

Apparently Zoey doesn't say it nearly as quietly as she thinks because Joan hears her and laughs.

Zoey smiles in spite of herself and picks up her pace to catch up to her.

"So, Joan...what exactly happens now?"

Zoey can't help wanting to know. Did this now mean they were dating or was this now like a friends with benefits type deal...?

"Well first you're gonna go home, then I'm gonna go home and take one very cold shower."

"Joan," Zoey pleads with a small laugh, grabbing her hand and bringing her to a stop. "Seriously."

"From what I remember we made plans earlier this week to go to a place called _Cheesequakes?"_ Joan narrows her eyes, not entirely sure considering it was Zoey's idea in the first place. "Well consider it now an actual date."

Zoey's smile brightens. "Yeah?"

Joan's eyes are positively sparkling as she affectionately lifts up Zoey's chin and drops another kiss to her lips. "Yeah."

Zoey relaxes as Joan takes her hand, leading her out of the building.

The entire drive home their hands remain intertwined and neither one of them can stop smiling.


End file.
